I Do
by Pally Mon
Summary: A Mimato Songfic!! This is for all you hopeless romantics out there!!! Please read and review!!


Grab some tissues for this one… Well, yes, this is a songfic, but not the Sorato..*groans* Let me explain.. I planned on writing one story that I would actually enjoy writing, *glares at Sumiki * so I wouldn't feel so dirty when writing a Sorato. This is a really, really sweet Mimato, or at least I think it is..It's for all those hopeless romantics out there!!!

Dedication: This is for Jehana and StarGazer. I suppose my upcoming..*shudders* Sorato will absolutely kill you two, as it will me. There are probably others that feel a little queasy when reading Sorato's. I don't go near em! So, everyone, forgive me when the time comes that I have to write a Sorato. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, nor 98 degrees..*smiles* I wish…^_^

I Do

Matt stood outside Mimi's apartment door, his hands tembling. Matt felt a bead of sweat roll down his face, his eyes full of worry. "Okay, Matt. You can do this. You can do this." He whispered, raising a hand to her door. He gently knocked on the door, adjusting the collar of his shirt. 

**__**

All I am

All I'll be

The door opened to reveal a smiling Mimi, her eyes gleaming with happiness. Matt took in a breath, as he gazed at Mimi's gown. She wore a long Maroon dress that brushed her ankles. The dress cut off at the top of her chest, showing her bare shoulders and upper chest. Her hair was in a french twist, with several strands left out to caress her face. Her face was that of a porcelain doll, the features stunning. She smiled again, and wrapped her arms around Matt's muscular neck. 

**__**

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need

Matt smiled, and wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist, as his lips connected with hers. Matt closed his eyes, as a warm feeling spread throughout his body, his knees becoming weak. They pulled apart, and gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting about the world around them. Mimi pulled her door shut, and took Matt by the hand. He laughed as they walked outside to Matt's car. 

**__**

Is in your eyes, 

Smiling at me

Matt took Mimi to an outdoor french restaurant, and sat down under the stars. The waiter came by, took their orders, and disappeared into the building. The couple chatted away, as their dinner came out from behind the restaurant doors. The waiter set down the meals, and disappeared once again. Matt watched as Mimi delicately picked up her fork, and began to eat her salad. He watched as each bite went into her small mouth, the bright moon shining down upon them. 

Mimi looked up at Matt, and smiled. Matt took her hand, and lead her away from the table, the waiter smiling at the two. A look of confusion spread across Mimi's face, unable to figure out what was going on. Matt smiled again, and lead her off into the moonlit night.

**__**

When you smile I can feel

All my passion unfolding

Mimi found herself on a small beach, overlooking a crystal lake. She looked to Matt, who was smiling ear to ear. Matt laid a hand on her hip, and held her right hand in the air. She got the idea, and held the edge of her gown in her left hand. Before she knew it, Matt had swept her off the ground, as they danced under the moonlight. 

Mimi giggled in delight, as Matt continued to dance with her. She gazed into his soft azure eyes, the hurt and pain from previous years blown away. He no longer hid himself from others. He was now more caring, loving, and not ashamed of his past. 

She laughed as Matt twirled her body in a circle, and dipped her to the ground. He slowly pulled her up, her left hand stroking his soft cheek. He sighed quietly, and stared into her light brown eyes.

**__**

Your hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations

Matt pulled Mimi up, and held her close in a tight hug. He felt a tear slip down his sharp jaw. How could he have found someone so perfect? Someone who really understood him? Someone that would love him for eternity? Mimi saw this, and wiped the tear away with her slender thumb. Matt took hold of her hand, and kissed it gently, never wanting to let it go. 

He pulled away, and looked at the figure in his arms. He stepped away, and knelt down on one knee. Matt gently took one of Mimi's hands, and held it in his own. His other hand fumbled around in his pocket, pulling out a small black box. Mimi felt the tears well up in her eyes, as Matt opened his mouth to speak.

**__**

Seduce me 'cause I

I do, cherish you

Matt felt his throat close off, his heart racing in his chest. His stomach was doing flip flops on him, but pulled all his courage into his next few words. "Mimi Tachikawa. You are my everything. Ever since I first met you, I felt this special bond between us. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about you. Your eyes, your face, your smile, but most of all, your heart." Matt stopped, and gazed at Mimi. 

Mimi felt the tears well in her eyes, as she listened to Matt's sweet words. No matter how much she cried, she urged him to continue.

"Mimi, I can't imagine life without you. You are the kindest, the most loving woman I've ever known. Mimi Tachikawa, will you marry me?" Matt asked, shakily opening the box for Mimi. She burst out into tears, and fell to the ground. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. 

"Of course I will Yamato Ishida!" She cried, kissing Matt. He yelled out in happiness, and lifted Mimi off the ground, and swung her in the air. They both began to laugh, as Matt slipped the small band on Mimi's slender finger. 

**__**

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

Matt and Mimi ran back to the restaurant, as they were greeted by their friends and family, each cheering for the new couple. Matt gently kissed Mimi on top of her head, smiling with pride…

**__**

I will, love you still

For the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control

2 months later:

Yamato Ishida admired himself in the mirror, studying the details of his black tuxedo. He checked her hair one last time, hoping everything was in place. He smiled, as his father looked at him, his face beaming with pride. "She's a great girl, Matt. Your mother and I are proud." He commented, admiring his son's outfit. Matt blushed, as he gave his father a hug. "Thanks dad." Matt said, holding back his tears. Mr. Ishida smiled, and hugged back. 

"Anytime son. Now, Tai and the others will be here soon. Good luck son." He said, walking out the door. "Good luck." Matt repeated to himself, turning back to the mirror. 

In the bride's chambers:

Mrs. Tachikawa squealed with delight, as her daughter showed off her wedding gown. She pulled a tissue out of her purse, and wiped away a tear. "My little girl's all grown up on me." Mimi smiled, and pulled her mother into a hug. "I'll always be your little girl mom." Mrs. Tachikawa burst into tears, but pulled away from Mimi. "Awww.. thanks honey. You look stunning dear." She complimented, trailing her thumb across Mimi's soft cheek.

**__**

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much,   
I do

"Thanks mom." Mimi whispered, going back over to the mirror. Her white dress cut off at the top of her chest, fitting the curves of her mid section perfectly. At the lower hips, the dress billowed out to the floor, making her look like a princess. She wore long, white gloves that came past her elbow, and white high heels that strapped around her ankle. Her veil lay on a table in the room, the white headpiece flowing to the ground. And finally, around her neck was a golden necklace, the first gift Matt ever gave to her.

"I got to go Mimi, but I'll see you in a little bit." Mrs. Tachikawa sighed, walking to the door. Mimi waved, and turned back to the mirror. She looked at herself, surprised at how much she had changed throughout her life. She then turned to the window, and gazed outside, watching the guests file into the church.

**__**

In my world, before you

I lived outside my emotions

Matt jumped as Tai, T.K, Izzy, and Joe came into the room. They each complimented him on his tuxedo, and helped him finish up. Joe looked at his watch, and interrupted the others. "Matt? It's time." He said, a smile spread across his face. Matt gasped, and began to panick. Tai placed his hands on Matt's shoulders, and looked him in the eye. "You can do it man. I believe in you." The others gave him a confident nod, and lead him out the door. 

Mimi smiled as Sora, Kari, and Yolei came into her room, and squealed in excitement. "Mimi! I'm so happy for you!" Cried Sora, gently giving Mimi a hug. "Thanks! I can't wait!" Said Mimi, clasping her hands together. Yolei looked at her watch, and gasped. "15 minutes Mimi! We've got to get your veil on!" The girls screamed, as they got to work on the veil.

**__**

Didn't know where I was going 

'Til that day I found you

Matt stood on the altar, his hands shaking nervously. His father shot him a smile, as the music began to play. Matt watched as the bridesmaids filed in, with the groomsmen walking next to them. Matt smiled as Izzy escorted Mimi's mother down the aisle, her eyes filled with tears. Matt smiled as his father and mother walked down the aisle, each one's heart filled with pride. Matt gulped nervously as the music changed, and the crowd stood up.

"Good god." Sighed Matt, looking towards the opening of the church.

**__**

How you opened my life

To a new paradise

Matt felt his heart skip a beat as Mimi began to walk down the aisle. The crowd gasped at her beauty, the veil covering her soft brown eyes. Mr. Tachikawa lead his daughter down the aisle with pride, his arms wrapped around hers. They approached the altar, where Mr. Tachikawa gave his daughter a kiss, and sat down with his wife. Mimi made her way up to Matt, their hearts pounding.

Matt took Mimi's hands, as he gazed into her eyes, lost in their beauty. The minister began the ceremony, and opened his bible. 

**__**

In a world torn by change

Still with all my heart 

'Til my dying day

The ceremony went smoothly, as the exchanging of rings began. Mimi and Matt smiled as the small ring boy walked down the aisle, and stepped up to the two. They each took a ring, as Mimi gave him a small kiss. The crowd giggled as the little boy blushed, and ran back to his mother. The minister looked at Matt, and began to speak. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said Matt, slipping the diamond ring onto Mimi's ring finger. Matt smiled at Mimi, as the minister spoke again. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said Mimi, placing the gold band on Matt's ring finger. Matt took her hands, and looked into Mimi's eyes.

**__**

I do, cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

"Yamato Ishida. Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked, looking at Matt. Matt continues to gaze at Mimi, saying, "I do."

"And do you Mimi Tachikawa, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Mimi smiled at Matt, and said, "I do."

**__**

I will, love you still

From the depths of my soul

The minister smiled, as he said. "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." Matt smiled as he lifted up Mimi's veil, leaning in to kiss her. Mimi leaned up to Matt, as a warm feeling spread thoughout both their bodies. Cheers and shouts erupted from the crowd, as the new couple broke from their kiss. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Yamato Ishida!" Cried the minister, closing his bible, and giving his blessings to the new couple. Mimi and Matt stood on the altar, as the applause continued. 

**__**

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

Matt kissed his new bride again, as they started down the aisle. Church bells rang throughout the city, as Mimi and Matt exited the church. They laughed as their friends and family threw rice into the air, the sunshine gleaming down on the newlyweds. 

**__**

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

Tai, Sora, and the others cheered with happiness, as T.K went up and gave his new sister in law a hug. "Best wishes to the both of you." He said, with the others right behind him. Matt and Mimi walked to the bottom of the steps, and looked at their parents. Mrs. Takaishi went up to Mimi, and hugged her tightly. "Welcome to our family. I finally have a daughter. My son couldn't have picked a better woman." Mimi hugged back, as Mimi's mother went to Matt. 

"I'm so happy for you two! You all just be careful, and call me if you need anything. Boy, my daughter has the finest taste in men. You just take care of my girl." She smiled, hugging him. Matt gave her a gentle hug, as Mimi turned to him. 

**__**

I do, I do, 

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

"Ready?" She asked, her eyes dancing in the sunlight. Matt hugged her, as he opened the limo door for her. "you bet, Mrs. Ishida." Mimi smiled, as they turned back to the crowd. They looked to the others, who all had a smile on their faces. The fathers had a look of pride on their faces, as the crowd waved the newlyweds off. 

**__**

Cherish you, For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

The mothers smiled at each other, as they each wiped tears from their eyes. Mrs. Takaishi looked to her husband and went into his arms, as they watched their little boy leave them. Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa held each other close as Mimi and Matt stepped into the car, and started off down the road. 

**__**

I will, love you still

From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control

Matt and Mimi watched the people wave after them, as they sat in each other's arms. Matt gently nuzzled Mimi's face, her eyes closed. He took a hold of her chin, and stared deep into her eyes. Mimi stroked Matt's cheek gently, as they both brushed their lips together. Matt felt a wave of heat race through his body, as Mimi kissed him deeply, her arms wrapped around Matt's neck. He slide his arms around her waist, and returned the kiss. They broke the kiss, as Mimi rested her head on Matt's broad shoulder. Matt kissed the top of Mimi's head lightly, hoping that life would always be like this…

They both rode off into the sunset, as their new life's as Mr. and Mrs. Ishida began…

**__**

I've waited so long to say this to you, 

If you're asking do I love you this much, 

I do….

Okay, that was THE sappiest story I have ever written..But, don't you have a warm fizzy wuzzy feeling?? Maybe not, but I liked this. Bout time somebody wrote a wedding story, huh?? Well, please r/r and tell me what you think!! ^_^ Thanks a bunch!!!

~Pally Mon~


End file.
